Potter Stories: Create Your Own
by DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs
Summary: Ever wanted to be in the story with your favorite Potter characters? Come for your chance! Rates and characters vary. One-shot series. OC submission Open!
1. Chapter 1

Ever wanted your own one-shot with your favorite Harry Potter characters?

Hi there! I'm trying something new and I definitely need the practice. Each chapter is going to be different from each other so DON'T REVIEW SAYING THEY'RE NOT THE SAME, I know this already. All you have to do is fill out the app and I'll make a chapter with one character each. Be creative! And have fun with it! Reviews and PMs welcome

Application:

Name:

Age:

Ethnicity:

Birthday:

Personality:( be VERY descriptive)

Appearance:

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body (give a good description):

Scars, Piercing, Etc:

Other:

Clothing:

Normal:

Sleeping:

Formal:

Swimwear:

Extra:

Chapter

Characters:

Setting:

Rating:

Pairs:

GOOD LUCK GUYS! I won't make any promise of fast updates but I will do the very best I can :D


	2. One of Those Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter; that's all JK XD I also don't own the OC used in this chapter, but I'm thankful to use her **** Rated T for possible language.**

* * *

><p>The stalls were empty; the eerie glow of the moon shines through the room. The occasional drop of water is heard from one of the faucets. A thin girl sat cross-legged in front of the sinks, chewing on her quill that was held in her fingerless laced gloved hand. Her puffy skirt spills over her legs comfortably, her leather combat boots could be slightly visible. She sighs and places her parchment down, and she adjusts the top hat on her dark brown curls. She then adjusts her robes; the Gryffindor crest is seen through the moonlight.<p>

"This is impossible," she mutters to herself. She turns her head to a splash and is met face to face with a girl. This girl has dark brown hair placed into two pig-tails. Her round glasses show her dark eyes. She has rather pale skin…considering the fact that she is a ghost. She floats around her and looks down at her parchment.

"Good evening, Raylene, trouble with Transfiguration?" the girl asks. Raylene rolled her eyes.

"How could you tell, Myrtle?" she replies sarcastically. Myrtle huffs and flies towards the top of the stalls. She fades behind one and pokes only her head out at the top.

"I only asked because it's troubling you," she sniffed. Raylene dreaded that she would try to cry and hastily waved her hands.

"I'm sorry Myrtle; I don't mean to snap at you. I just needed to finish it by tonight."

"Not quiet in your dormitory?"

"As usual." Raylene hated the thought of going back there to that tower to see those…imbeciles joking around so much; they really grate on her nerves. Just thinking about them made her head hurt. She rubs her forehead and sighs.

"Do you think that-

Suddenly, a wave of smoke and birds come through the bathroom. Raylene yells for Myrtle to take cover, momentarily forgetting that she is a ghost. She dives into a bathroom stall to wait for it to be over. Myrtle coughs daintily through the smoke.

"Bloody Peeves! He is so rude!" she squeals. She then floats out towards another stall, diving head first into the toilet. Water splashes all around, splashing slightly on Raylene's report. She curses and rolls her parchment up. The birds and smoke disappears and Raylene peers through the bottom of the stall. She sees a large black dog walk past the sink; she instantly growls.

"Show your human form you arse!" she yells angrily. She hears laughter and a bark as the paws begin to form into feet and hands.

Where previously stood a big black dog now stands a tall, lean 16 year old boy. His easy going brown eyes and curly brown locks could be recognized anywhere, especially the smirk written on his face. She really just wanted to smack that smirk and look of mischief on his face.

He chuckles and kneels down to her. "Easy Ray, let me help you-"

She moves away from him, "Get the hell away from me Sirius; and don't call me that!"

He holds his hands up in mock surrender, "Fine, fine." He turns towards the smoke clearing, "Come out you guys; she's not in the mood!" Raylene huffs and crosses her arms in defiance.

"She's never in the mood!" complains a figure coming their way. He stood tall and lean, just like Sirius. He has these inviting, green eye and easy smile. His light brown hair is combed with a side part, curling at the bottom.

Behind him were three other people. One figure was tall and thin with messy black hair that stuck up in the back. He had almond set hazel eyes that were slightly obscured by his round glasses. His lips were set into a smirk.

"Moony you should know by now that she will never be in the mood."

"Oh shut up Prongs, no one asked you." He responds. Raylene looks at the two and rolls her eyes.

"The _she _you two are discussing is right here…and I would like for you two to stop. Can you do that James? Can you Remus?"

"What about me?" asks another figure coming into view. He's shorter than the rest of the boys, but his physique is slightly more stocky. His beady eyes shone with mirth and a small smirk rested on his face. Sirius groaned.

"Wormtail not you too!" he complained, "She's mine!"

Raylene scoffs, "Merlin no! I'm certainly not yours Pettigrew and I'm not yours either Sirius; so stop staking a claim that's unrequited."

Sirius pouts, but before he can say anything a feminine chuckle is heard coming from the shadows.

"I'm so sorry Raylene; I tried to stop them," says the red-haired female. Her pale, flawless features are highlighted by her wide, emerald green eyes. She gives a small smile, leans into James's arm, and shakes her head with amusement. Raylene rolls her eyes.

"Right, like that really would have worked," she remarks sarcastically. "And now my concentration has been broken, Myrtle is somewhere in the U-bend, and I still haven't finished my essay!" she announces exasperated. She rises up and dusts off her hoop skirt and stomps past the group, water splashing from the puddles made from the earlier incident.

Lily Evans sighs and turns to the group of Gryffindor males. "I don't know why you guys antagonize her, especially you Sirius." Sirius crosses his arms and huffs, "I will have her someday; she just doesn't know it yet."

* * *

><p>Raylene walks down the dark corridors muttering to herself. If she were looking ahead of her, she would have noticed that a tall, thin, and pale student was walking in front of her.<p>

"Oof!" she walks right into him. Emerald green eyes meet black eyes. Raylene sighs and the figure runs a hand through his long black hair.

"My apologies, I wasn't watching where I was going Severus." She says. Severus merely shakes his head.

"Accepted. But granted that I wasn't paying attention as well…." He pauses as he doesn't know what else to say. Instead, he stands up and offers his hand. She accepts it gratefully and begins to thank him. Her gratitude is short lived when a dark chuckle is heard behind them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Raylene rolls her eyes. Just her luck, she has to deal with the Bloody Clique. She glares into the grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy. His long pale blonde locks combed back neatly; his angular, chiseled features and devious smirk are the most dominant of his face. Beside him smirking was the ever elegant Bellatrix. The mop of black curls rested on her head. She had hooded eyes, pouty lips, and thick eyelashes. She grins evilly at the sight of the two in front of her.

Standing beside her was her sister. She stood regally with her arms crossed casually. Her blue eyes shone with amusement that reached to the smile on her lips. Her elegant features matched her sister's as both of the two were beauties. Her blonde hair is pinned back with a noticeable black streak in the front.

"Why, I didn't know that you associated yourself with such traitors, Severus," remarks Bellatrix. Raylene grinds her teeth and takes a deep breath.

"Funny you would mention a traitor, considering the fact that you're a treason to your own work!" she snorts, "Have blondie here do all of your work."

Bellatrix glowers, "Why you little-"

"Save it Bella, she's not worth it," reasons Narcissa. Bellatrix looks to her sister and nods.

"Fine. But I will get her one day, and I'm going to enjoy it!"

Raylene smirks, "Get used to waiting, because it's not going to happen."

She nods towards Severus, who nods back and walks to the "Blood Clique"; she turns on her heel and walks away.

She growls as she now has to go back to the Gryffindor Tower. Her irritation level is high, her essay isn't finished, and she had to deal with all of the people who aggravate her all in one day!

She sighs and fiddles with her top hat and walks briskly; she doesn't want to deal with any of the ghosts and portraits tonight, not even Sir Nicholas. It was just one of those days.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I did her well! I don't know how frequent I will be with these updates, but I'm glad to have the time for this one. <strong>


	3. In the Air

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter, nor do I own the OC used. I hope I portray her well!**

* * *

><p>Violet eyes swept the large corridors full of children, teens, and adults alike; all excited and anxious to go home. For it was the end of term. Graduation has happened and ended for the Seventh Years in Hogwarts, and next year, it will be Ariel Smith's turn.<p>

Ariel subconsciously scratched her nose piercing as she stood at the top of the steps closest to the big doors; the doors that separate her from her summer vacation. Due to it being the last day, the Fifth Years on up get to wear casual clothes under their house robes. She wears a white, fitting t-shirt with black leggings that fit on her curvy, wide hips, and checkered white & black converse. A black jacket completed her look; as well as her school robes with the Gryffindor crest standing out proudly.

However, as much as a Gryffindor is brave, selfless, and vivacious, Ariel is a bit of an introvert. She doesn't trust well, especially after she trusted her old neighbors. They were always so friendly to her and her family; they were the best of friends; they even gave her a black locket for her 10th birthday. Everything was great between them…until one dark night; there were intruders into their home. They stole almost everything; even killed her parents. She awoke, hearing their screams, and hid. The perpetrators took off their masks when the coast was clear, showing it was the very neighbors they loved and trusted. Not knowing she had been of magical descent, her emotions created a blasted so huge, it destroyed the home as well as the thieves in it.

At 10 years old she had no home, no family, and no trust. That's why she kept the locket; to remind her to be careful who she trusts and to always remember who her family is. But she found another, in the Weasley's. As Aurors, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had to investigate the disturbance in her neighborhood. When she was discovered, she was taken in.

Now at 16 years old, she has a home, a family, mild trust, and a boyfriend. That boy is Albus Severus Potter. His black hair, bright green eyes, and warm grin resemble his father in his younger years. Albus was actually standing beside her now.

"What's on your mind love?" he asks.

Ariel smiled and turned to her boyfriend, "Nothing, I'm just ready to leave."

Albus smirks, "Weeeell, if the others would hurry up, we could leave!"

"Exactly! They know we have a strict schedule or Mum will have our heads!" exclaims a voice behind the two. Her flaming red hair and blue eyes are unmistakable: Rose Weasley. She's hand in hand with a very familiar Slytherin. He resembles his father as well with his platinum blond hair, piercing grey eyes, and angular features. Scorpius Malfoy nods respectfully at the couple in front of him; they don't have the rivalry that their parents had.

"It wasn't my fault! Blame your little brother for wanting to recount all of his chocolate frogs," retorts Scorpius. Rose glares in his direction.

"Don't blame Hugo for you wanting to fix your hair 'properly'" she quotes with her fingers, "in the mirror!"

Scorpius only huffs, causing Albus to laugh. Ariel smiles at her friends when Hugo, James, and Lily all descended from upper stairs to their direction. James raises an eyebrow at the four standing before him before grinning mischievously.

"Last one to the carriages is a bloody toad!" he yells, dashing in front of the group down in the sea of students. Lily is the first to react, running after him.

"Watch your mouth or I'm telling Mum!"

Everyone else looked at each other and shrugged, following the two Potters in the race. Flaming hair and raven hair blend through the crowds with a pinch of blond as they race to the carriages. Ariel was the first to make it to the carriages giving James quite the victorious grin.

"How did you beat me?!" he asks incredulously.

Ariel smirks, "I'm the chaser on your own team, James, I did practice drills in my free time…including running."

James rubs the back of his head, "That settles it then," he smiles, "I knew it was the right choice as Captain to recruit you."

"Damn right it was," responds Albus wrapping his arms around Ariel. Lily stands there with her hands on her hips, looking just like her mother and grandmother.

"What is wrong with you male Potters and this horrid language!" she protests, "Stop this instant or I'm telling Mum!"

Hugo gulps and whispers in his sister's ear, "She's getting scarier than Auntie Ginny,"

Rose nods her head in agreement. Scorpius looks at her with a sideways look; Lily may act like Ginny, but everyone knows that Rose is just like her mother Hermione….and that's scary as well. They all began to board the carriages that moved on their own. Once the last of the luggage was placed aboard, the carriage began to trudge along the path of the many moving carriages.

Ariel leaned into her boyfriend and observed the group in front of her. Hugo and James fussing over Rose bringing Scorpius along for their ride, but the menacing glare from Rose shut the two up. Scorpius smirks while Lily can only shake her head once she takes it out of the book she's reading.

Her lips brush against Albus's lips as she whispers, "You don't think it's a bad thing for Scorpius to be here do you?" she asks. Albus seems to contemplate his response.

"No, it's about time that Scorpius got to spend time with us. He and Rose have been courting for years now and his father welcomes her with open arms." Albus reasons.

"I'm so glad you said that; I know Aunt Mione will welcome him, but Uncle Ron has his moments," Ariel trails off. Albus sighs.

"He can be a bit of a bomb, but Aunt Mione and Mum will take care of it."

Ariel grimaces, "I would hate to be at the end of either one of their wands."

* * *

><p>The rest of the carriage ride is peaceful, mostly due to Rose casting a silencing charm. They finally make it to the massive scarlet colored train known as the Hogwarts Express; they unloaded the carriage to load into their compartment onto the train. Time danced around and eventually passed for the group during their ride on the train. Once the dashing train came to a halt, Ariel looked out the window to see Platform 9 ¾ in her line of vision. A large crowd of parents and little children alike all stand about waiting for their relatives to depart the train.<p>

A familiar sea of red heads mixed with raven and brunette hair stand out from the rest of the people out there. Ariel smiled as Hugo ran out of the compartment and dashed towards his parents. Hermione hugged her son while Ron ruffled his hair. Molly crushed the dear boy to death while Arthur tried to pry her off of him. Soon everyone began to gather in the family hugs. Harry and Ginny embraced their children while Hermione and Ron looked at their oldest child skeptically. Ariel watched from Ginny's embrace Ron's face turning a slight shade of purple.

Rose looked at her parents determined as she held Scorpius's hand. Hermione held a hand over her mouth and Ron was continuing to change colors.

"Mum, this is Scorpius Malfoy."

The rest of the Weasley's that recognized the boy hadn't uttered a word as Hermione approached Scorpius.

As soon as she was millimeters away from the couple, another blond came into view. The forever dashing carbon copy of Scorpius also known as Draco Malfoy stood behind the couple with his hands on their shoulders, accepting them; Hermione, despite what they thought would happen, hugged Scorpius with tears.

"Welcome to our family Scorpius, you do her right, yea?" Scorpius nodded inside of her embrace; his father standing with pride.

Ron, however, had finally managed to make sounds and was spluttering out things incoherently. Ginny rolled her eyes and smacked her brother in the back of the head. Molly decided it was her turn to intervene.

"Come on dearies, there's plenty of food for everyone; this includes both Malfoys," she declares, her look directed mainly for Ron.

With that being said the entire group leave Platform 9 ¾ to the Weasley's Burrow. There, nothing had changed but the additional hands on the clock; in the kitchen was the grandest dinner was waiting for them.

Everyone dug in heartedly, despite the redness remaining on Ron's cheeks. Ariel looked around at everyone else and couldn't feel safer. She was surrounded by a family that loved her and she didn't have to keep to herself here…not even if she tried.

Later that night, Albus managed to sneak Ariel out of the house without any of the Ginny, Hermione, or Molly catching them. They boarded one the brooms and shot off into sky with Ariel steering the way. The feel of the wind hitting her face and Albus holding her was the highlight of her night. She stopped them midair with a view of the moon was largely in their sight.

Its white majestic glow illumined the stars surrounding it; she turned to face Albus, who pulled her closer in for a kiss. Her last intact thought was that the moment she has with Albus is the highlight of her night; she doesn't care about anything else, not while she's in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that ending didn't turn out as good! But it was a pleasure to use Ariel as an OC. And hopefully it won't take as long for another one! No flames! And I hope you enjoyed. <strong>


End file.
